


put on sunscreen next time

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [23]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sick Race, Sprace Apartment AU, but only those six are mentioned, everyones there - Freeform, hurt/comfort???, sprace, sun poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot go on their first vacation as a couple and race gets sun poisoning





	put on sunscreen next time

**Author's Note:**

> guys... sun poisoning SUCKS. it’s literal trash. i get it every summer even when i apply sunscreen. my posts have been a bit slow lately because i, in fact, have sun poisoning currently.  
anyway  
enjoy!!

“Bubba!” Spot called, dragging their suitcase towards the door. “We gotta go, Davey’s waiting outside.”

“I know!” Race called, and rushed out of their bedroom. “I was just shoving last minute things in my bag.”

“What else could you possibly need?” Spot gestured blindly to their overflowing, bloated suitcase, laughing slightly, and Race shrugged.

“Things I’m definitely not going to need but I still feel like I should bring, as one does.” Race leaned forward to kiss him and then grabbed the suitcase, pulling it out into the hallway. Spot followed behind him and locked the door.

“I can’t believe you agreed to ride in a car with these two pining messes for nine hours, by the way.” Race murmured, when they were piling their bags into the back of Davey’s Jeep.

“I like watching them fall more in love.” Spot said honestly, giggling.

Race laughed. “You are such a sap.”

Spot just shrugged and climbed in the car.

—

The drive was long. Painfully long, in every aspect of the word. Exhausting, really. But the ocean in the Outer Banks was beautiful, wild and free, and as tired as Race still was the next morning, he was going to go down to the beach if it killed him.

“Seanie.” Race shook Spot’s shoulder, rolling over in their bed.

“Tonio, I’m so tired I could cry.” Spot slurred, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his face. Race deadpanned, even when Spot couldn’t see it.

“I wanna go down to the beach. Please?”

Spot groaned, “Tony,”

Race pushed the pillow off his face and kissed him sweetly, persuasively. “Please... babydoll?”

Spot’s eyes opened. Fixed him with a glimmering gaze.

Race grinned. Calling Spot babydoll essentially guaranteed him anything he wanted, more than normal. It was quite possibly the most useful discovery he’d ever made. Spot just  _melted._

“Fine.” Spot huffed, and dragged himself out of their bed. “But we’re sleeping in tomorrow.”

Race grinned and catapulted himself off the mattress. “Sure thing, love.”

An hour later, Race was practically skipping across the sand and dragging Spot behind him, giggling. The sun was high in the sky, beating down aggressively, not that Race could say he cared. Jack, Davey, and the rest of the gang followed tiredly behind them—sans Albert and Elmer, who literally growled when Race stepped into their room to make them come down to the beach, the damn sleep addicts—and all in all, Race was having a great time.

“Racer!” Spot called, once they’d set up their umbrellas and chairs and Race was running towards the water.

Race looked back at him. “Yes?” He said primly.

Spot shook a bottle of sunscreen, raising his brows. “You gotta put this on before you burn, dum-dum.” 

“Ugh,” Race’s nose crinkled. “No, I’m not gonna. You don’t have to.”

“I’m Hispanic, Tonio.” Spot rolled his eyes. “I don’t burn.”

Race gestured to his golden, but not nearly as dark, skin. “I’m Italian, I’ll just tan.”

Spot huffed, glaring at his boyfriend. “It’s your funeral.”

He stuck his tongue out. “Grumpy.” He remarked, giggling as Spot’s brows raised.

“That’s how it’s gonna go?” Spot said, smirking. “Alright then.”

Race’s eyes widened.

Spot charged at him across the sand, catching him around the waist and grinning. He heaved Race over his shoulder, laughing when Race beat at his back and giggled as he walked into the water.

“Seanie, no!” Race yelled, laughing and grappling at anything to hold onto.

“Call me grumpy again.” Spot challenged.

Race couldn’t help himself. “Grumpy.”

Spot threw him into the waves.

He resurfaced after a quick moment, sputtering and giggling. His golden hair curled against his brow and dripped into his face, leaving rivulets of salt water running down his face. His eyes were the same color as the sky.

“You’ll pay for that.” Race warned, laughing. A wave broke around him, and Spot thought, for a moment, that he looked like a god of the sea.

And then Race dragged him underwater.

When he broke through the surface, Race was there hovering above him, grinning mischievously and shrugging. “I told you.” He said simply.

“You are insufferable.” Spot rolled his eyes and dragged Race’s body into his own, smiling against his lips when they connected. Race laughed, drinking the saltwater from his mouth.

“And you,” Race said plainly, leaning back to squeeze his cheeks. “Are adorable.”

Spot just laughed and climbed on Race’s back, clinging to his body as he swam through the water.

—

Race was dying.

He leaned over the toilet and emptied his stomach once more, groaning.

He had, as Spot had predicted, gotten a sunburn from refusing to apply sunscreen. Unlike Spot had predicted, however, he’d gotten sun poisoning from it. Race had never had sun poisoning, not before now, but Albert had a few times, being the pale Irish he was. The moment he’d seen the raised, shiny burns across Race’s skin, he’d diagnosed the sickness. Race had brushed him off.

He’d been right.

Luckily, Albert had said, sun poisoning wore off within a few days and returned to a regularly painful sunburn.

Unluckily, in bad cases, it caused intense vomiting, a fever, and a bad headache.

Race had gotten a bad case.

Spot hissed sympathetically, rubbing circles on Race’s back and stroking a hand softly over his still-damp hair soothingly. “I’m so sorry, bubba.” He murmured, quietly as he could.

Race shut his eyes. The lights in the bathroom were off, the intense shine of them having sent hot spikes through Race’s skull, but everything was still too bright to his sensitive mind. “‘S not your fault, ‘s mine.” He slurred, before lifting his head. A clear, burning liquid escaped his throat as he gagged and coughed, and Spot hummed gently.

“I’m still sorry, my love.”

Race flushed the toilet but couldn’t find it in him to lift his face from the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

“Can I say something that’s gonna make you laugh?” He whispered to Spot, his own weak smile coming to his face.

“Sure?”

Race laughed hoarsely. “I kinda miss the apartment.”

“I’m not surprised, baby,” Spot chuckled quietly. “Come on, let’s get you back in bed.” He said, hooking his arms under Race’s body and lifting him as gently as possible. Spot carried him as smoothly as he could back to their bedroom, but Race still clamped his jaw shut to fight another wave of nausea. The mattress and blankets accepted his body gently, and still, he hissed as it scratched along the intense burn stretching from his shoulders blades, over his shoulders, to the middle of his stomach.

“Do you want more aloe, Tonio?” Spot murmured gently, running his hand down Race’s pink, sweating face.

Race nodded. He wished he’d had enough energy to actually respond, but no matter where he looked for it in his body, he couldn’t find it. Just heat and thick discomfort. But the heat was subdued, even slightly, when Spot’s hands spread aloe across the worst and sorest of his burns once again, soft and quick-moving.

He laid down beside Race, not touching him but close enough to calm Race down.

“Can I tell you something, too?” Spot murmured, and Race lolled his head to one side to look at him. “I miss the apartment too.” He laughed.

Race smirked. “And you don’t even have sun poisoning.”

“And I don’t even have sun poisoning.” Spot confirmed, chuckling quietly.

Race leaned over to kiss him sweetly, thankfully. He might’ve meant to apologize for not listening as he shut his eyes, but before he could even begin to, sleep had whisked him away from the pain, surrounding him with soft, comforting darkness.

When he awoke, hours later, Spot was curled up into his side, close but not touching, and a fairly new layer of aloe was cooling his chest.

He grinned, took Spot’s hand, and shut his eyes once more

**Author's Note:**

> spot and race are very very in love  
i hope y’all enjoyed, i love you vv much  
<333


End file.
